Une soirée qui a changer ma vie
by Raynallia
Summary: Une jeunne fille raynallia est amoureuse de Rick un jeune homme quel connait de puis son secondair 1 :  une soirée organiser pas ses amie et accident et une vie chancher pOUR en savoir plus faut lire lHistoire xD


_Quand je pense a lui tout a l'entour de moi s'éfasse meme le temps semble saretter .Javoue que des foie jaimerais penser a autre chose mes ses plus fort que moi. Cette personne la est dans mon cœur de puis deux ans nous nous somme racontrer en secondaire 1 on s'aimais pas aux début je me suis rende vite conte que il étais spésial pas comme les autre et sais cette journée que jai tomber raide dinque amoureuse de lui Je voudrais etre dans ses bras tout temps sentir son doux parfum contree moi Aaaah! Je suis amoureus quoii !_

_Bon vous savez se a quoi pense mon cervaux 24heure sur 24 ses la vie en on peux rien lui faire .je m'apelle raynallia je suis une jeunne fille de 15 ans mes parent son mort dans un accident d'auto lorsque javais 12ans je vie seul dans une apartement .Je suis une brune aux yeux brun Mon fisique bien je suis pas la plus laide mes pas la plus belle non plus je me défend .je suis en secondaire deux oui je le sais jai doubler mon un .et il mon envoyer en classe spécial. Je ma plien pas plus que ca parce que sais la que jai racontrer deux la plus par de mes amis. Jenna sais comme ma petite soeur . Dom sais le gars toujours la pour moi super gentil .Et Jessie ma meilleur amie .et pour finir il a steven mon ami d'enfence que je déteste mes aime quand meme vous aller vite savoir pourquoi _

11heure ouinn je suis encore fatiquer jaurais du me coucher moin tard iere a chaque je ves directement dans la cuisine pour manger une délisieux boll de séréal aux suis en vacance il me reste pas grand temps pour commecer l'école donc j'en profite .Je ses exactement faire aujourdie aller voir Jc lui qui mes faire revé que je soi loin ou proche de avoir fini de manger je me leve et va prendre ma douche faire mes cheveux regarder mes mails. Avec tout ca il est rendu 12h30 Yayouu je ves pouvoir l'apeller Foutuu téléphone jamais a meme place apres 5 min de cherchage intence je prend le combiner en main et apelle.

-Allo !

-salut beau brun mistéryeux comment sa va ?

-Bien

-Ques que tu fésais

-boff rien j'étais en trien de faire une partie de jeux vidéo avec steven

-Aaaah Okaie je peux tu venir faire te voir

-Ouais si tu veux

-Dack je manvais dans pas long Bye

-Ok Chooww

Vue que j'abite a 10 minutes de chez lui j ives apiller .il vien me porter le soir en scooter jadore ca sa me donne une raison de plus pour le coller je suis déjà arriver sais se qui est le fun avec moi je pense tellement que le temps passe vite ou que je soi et quoi que je raynallia Sonne 123 Ding Dong

-re salut

-lol ta lair de bonne humeur aujourd hui !

-je te dirais pas le contraire

-reste pas dans l'entrée entre

-okaie

-Ques quond fait?

-Benn sa te tente tu de faire une partie de jeux vidéoo ?

-Okay Je suis partante

super je vien de dire oui quand je suis null aux jeux vidéoje ves totallment me rédiculiser . pas plus grave que ca limportant sais que je suis avec Bon sais le temps d'aller montrer mes tallent comme que il dit si bien a chaque foie pour me faire rappeler que je suis poche.

Comme je l'avais predi il gagne 45 a 12

-Ta toujours de si grand tallents

-hahahaha déjà asses honte comme sa rajoute sen pas

-lol ok bon maintenant ont na pu grand-chose a faire

-Ouiin je sais

Drinngg Dringg Dringg Bon encore mon cellulaire qui sonne je peux pas avoir la paix 2heures je me plain mes dans le fond mon cell et mon ipod ses comme mes deux bébé je peux pas men passé

-Sais qui?

-sais un message texte de jenna elle veus savoir se que je suis en trien de faire et aussi savoir si je veux aller chez elle se soir toute la gang va etre la

-tu veux venir?

-Okaie

Janvoie la réponce

Je suis avec jc je vien encore de me faire battre aux jeux vidép sais dack pour se soir jves venir avec jc sais tu corecte ?

Okaie sa corecte ont vous attend bye a talleur

Laprémidi a passé plutôt vite son père lui avais demander de pausser des blanche dans le sous-sol pour légaliser maiquq qui maite du plancher .nous avoons passé tout laprémidi a faire ca il est rendu 5heure jc est entrien décrire a son père qui va chez jenna et qui revien juste je suis dehor et me demande se que la gagne a prévu de faire?

-Sais bon raynallia on peux i aller Tien le casque

enfin le momment que j'adore le pus je profite bien sur pour le tennir pas la taille il ma jamais dit dit que sa le dérangais ou quoi que se bien falloir que jlui demande un jour .JÉTAIS DANS MES PENSER QUAND tout de coup lauto en avant de nous arrete sen prévenir se qui nous fait tomber directement .Jai mal partout ma jambe et cassé en sans la tete me tourne et ma vission est seul chose que a voir ses deux saproche de moilautre regarde jc je suis sur le point de tout l'acher Je peux pu ses aux moment ou que je pensais mécrouler que je voie lhomme qui saprochais de moi me regarder avec deux yeux noir lynx et crier a son ami faut tout suite leurs injecter le sirum .BOUFFF pu rien le noir totall

Je me réveil il fait jour jattend des bruits de personnes qui doie soir car la chambre et sombre je tourne la tete et réussi a apersevoir jc étendu dans un li plein de de tube cette image ma tromatiser voir la personne que jaime inconsiente me fait tout rappeler lacsident les deux homme le regard de un deux sais yeux si noire me TOUT ME REVIEN


End file.
